Overprotecting
by missmaryXDD
Summary: Bem se você considerar que eu estou de cama, ranhosa, rodeada de lenços de papel, a pão, água, chá e sopa e um time e namorado sobre protectores, bem, eu estou bem. tentativa de fazer humor-ThreeShot- SasuSaku
1. The Cellphone

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens usados me pertence (bla bla bla)

**Legenda:**

Overprotecting- Fala da Sakura

_Overprotecting- _Fala da Ino

**Overprotecting- **Fala do Sasuke

Overprotecting- Outras falas

* * *

**_Overprotecting_**

"Alô"

"_Testuda!!!"_

"Porquinha!!!"

"_Como você está?"_

"Bem se você considerar que eu estou de cama, ranhosa, rodeada de lenços de papel, a pão, água, chá e sopa e um time e namorado sobre protectores, bem, eu estou bem."

"_Eh! É assim tão mau?"_

"Deixe-me ver…considerando que Naruto vem aqui de 5 em 5 minutos perguntando "Você precisa de alguma coisa?" ou "Você está bem?", Kakashi vem de meia em meia hora ver a minha febre com aquele livrinho irritante (urg eu já estou a apanhar a mania do Sasuke) dizendo "Você está bem!" ou "você não tem febre" como se eu não soubesse disso.

Sai vem de 15 em 15 minutos ver se algum fã trepou até ao quarto ou assim e Sasuke nunca sai daqui, ele só saiu agora porque estava com (muita) vontade de ir ao banheiro. Acha normal que ele não me deixe levantar nem para isso, nem para ir ao banheiro! "você pode piorar" diz ele. Contando com isso não, não é assim tão mau Ino"

"_Se isso lhe consola eu já passei por isso"_

"Pelo menos você acordou do seu pesadelo, eu estou vivendo com o meu!" *

"_Hahaha. Você já soube? Gaara já encontrou a noiva!" *_

"De quem eu ouviria? Do Naruto ou do Sasuke? Urg" *

"_Bem depois de muito esforço e muitas mulheres rejeitadas Gaara finalmente encontrou a "noiva perfeita". Bem não tão perfeita porque ela tem sonhos com ele todo nu…" *_

"Eh! Eca!" *

"_Oh e o pai do Chouji foi obrigado a levar a família para outra vila!" *_

"Sério?" *

"_Huhum, parece qu-" *_

"**O que está fazendo?"**

"_Parece que chegou o sargento, eu vou indo, te ligo amanha"_  
"Espere In-"

TU TU TU (é suposto ser o som do telemóvel quando a pessoa desliga e nos ficamos a ouvir)

"**O que estava fazendo?"**  
"Falando ao telefone?"

"_**Não seja irónica comigo, você sabe muito bem que não pode se levantar!"**_

"Oh vá lá Sasuke! Eu não levantei, o telefone estava na cebeceira!"

"**De qualque maneira você nã-"**

"Quer me proibir de falar com meus amigos agora é?"

"**Se isso for preciso para a fazer melhorar"**

"Hahahaha. Nem comece! Eu estou gripada, não inválida! Além do mais eu já estou bem!"  
**"Voce pode até já estar bem, mas você tem que se recuperar completamente ou você quer pegar uma pneumonia? E ainda se chama de médica!"**

"Eu diria que você perdeu o foco"

"**Vá dormir, está tarde!"**

"Mandão!"

No outro dia…

Trim Trim Trim

"Alô?"

"_Vamos a acordar dorminhoca!"_

"Bom dia Ino"

"_Então?"_

"Então o quê?"

"_O que aconteceu depois que eu liguei? Ele gritou-lhe, bateu-lhe?"_  
"Nada"

"Como assim nada?"

"Nada e não seja tão dramática, por favor Ino, bater-me?"

"_Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido!"_

"Sim, aconteceu"

"_Diga, diga"_

"Fui dormir"

TU TU TU

"**Hum quem era?"**

"O papai noel, quem você acha que era, a Ino é claro!"

"**Ela não se farta de ligar?"**

"Sasuke! Ela é a minha melhor amiga!"

"**E?"**

"E é normal que ela ligue para contar as novidades, sendo que vocês me mantém aqui presa!"

"**Hum volte a dormir!"**

"Não! Nós vamos falar sobre isso!"

"**Nós já falamos sobre isso, volte a dormir"**

"Não nós vamos falar sobre isso agora!"

"**SAKURA!"** Ele rugiu e subiu para cima dela.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"O que foi? o que f-"

Naruto entrou no quarto e viu Sasuke em cima de Sakura a agarrar as mãos da menina

"SASUKE SEU PREVERTIDO!"

Continua….

* * *

**Ola!**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo, isto foi uma ideia maluca que surgiu quando eu estava gripada (XDD) era suposto ser uma one shot, mas eu tive mais ideias e não quis meter tudo num só capitulo.**

**Eu não sei quando irei postar novamente, mas vou tentar fazê-lo para o final de semana, entretanto eu vou respondendo ás reviews quando puder ok?**

* Falas de Gossip Girl adaptadas

**XOXO**

**Mariana**


	2. The Party

"_O que foi? o que f-"_

_Naruto entrou no quarto e viu Sasuke em cima de Sakura a agarrar as mãos da menina_

"_SASUKE SEU PREVERTIDO!"_

* * *

Naruto foi até á cama, tirando Sasuke de cima de Sakura e fazendo este cair ao chão, batendo com a cabeça

"**Seu dobe! Tá maluco?"**

"Não, porque haveria de estar?"

"**Porque acabou de me atirar da cama!"**

"Voce estava a atacar a Sakura-chan!"

"**Primeiro eu não a estava atacando, segundo ela é minha namorada, eu faço com ela o que eu quiser!"**

"O quê? Faz comigo o que quiser como assim?"

"**Sakura cale-se!"**

"_Ma-"_

"Fique fora disto Sakura-chan!"

"**Usuratonkachi eu estou falando com a ****minha**** namorada!"**

"E eu com a minha irmã!"

"**Ela não é sua irmã!"**

" É si-"

"Vamos esclarecer aqui uma coisa Naruto eu não sou sua irmã, eu não partilho nada do seu DNA ou genes, nem que eu quisesse!"

"Mas, mas SAKURA-CHAN NÃO QUER SER MINHA IRMÃ! BUA BUA BUA"

E assim Naruto sai do quarto deixando os dois pombinhos sozinhos.

Entretanto Sakura aproxima-se de Sasuke e começa a dar-lhe pequenos beijos no pescoço.

"Sa-su-ke-kun"

"**O que quer?"**

"Voce poderia expulsar o Sai, Naruto e Kakashi daqui para nós podermos aproveitar…"

"**Aproveitar como?"**

"Oras não se faça de inocente, nós os dois sozinhos…"

"**Está bem"**

"Ótimo"

"**Porque parou?"**

"Oras você vai expulsá-los daqui!"

"**Agora?"**

"Hum…você estava gostando… se for agora depois vai ter muito mais?"

"**Hum"**

Sasuke desceu as escadas e começou a conversar com os três a tentar convencê-los a ir embora, ao fim de 10 minutos conseguiu com a condição de ir com eles ai Ichikaru comer Ramen.

Sakura ao ouvir a porta fechar pegou no telefone e ligou

"Pode vir Ino"

"_Chego em 2 minutos"_

"Ok"

3 minutos depois…

DING DONG

"Pode entrar está aberta"

"_Saku! Olha quem eu trouxe, as meninas!"_

"Que meninas?"

"_Tenten e Hinata"_

"Ah oi meninas"

"Oi Saku"

"_Então vamos á festa!"_

"Festa? Que festa Ino?"

"A fe-festa d-de a-anos do Shi-Shino"

"O quê Ino?! Eu não posso ir nessa festa, se o Sasuke soubesse ele me mataria!"

"_Então ainda bem que ele não vai estar lá!"_

"Voce não me disse nada, eu não tenho nada para usar!"

"_Para isso é que nós aqui estamos"_

30 Minutos depois…

"É li-lindo Saku vo- você está li-linda!"

Roupas das meninas (não estou com vontade de descrever):

Ino:

/images/I/31k4T81nETL._SS400_.jpg

Tenten:

.com/photo/11623848/Women_Sexy_Dresses_Club_Wears_And_Party_

Hinata:

.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=780575

Sakura:

.

"_É testuda nós fizemos um bom trabalho, está parecendo até a cinderella!"_

"Hahaha que graça porquinha! Nós não temos que ir embora? A que horas começa a festa?"

"Daqui a exactos… (olha para o relógio) 10 minutos!"

"_Vamos, vamos! Despachem-se eu não quero chegar atrasada!"_

"Já estamos indo porquinha!"

Na festa...

"Wow que grande festa!

"_Shino sabe mesmo como dar uma festa!"_

"E-eu vou com a Tenten-cahn cum-cumprimentar o Shino"

"_Vão, vão enquanto eu vou dar uns pegas naqueles gatos ali no fundo!"_

"Ai ai Ino você não muda!"

"Sakura?"

"Sim? Oh meu deus! Temari!"

"Eu tive tantas saudades suas!"

"Eu também, mas o que está aqui a fazer?"

"Ah vim numa missão e aproveitei e fiquei para a festa do Shino"

"E para ver o Shikamaru"

"Eh bem sim"

"Eu fico tão contente por vocês os dois!"

"Obrigado, por falar nisso é melhor eu ir ter com ele"

"Vá vá se não ele ainda é comido por aquelas garotas!"

"foi bom te ver!"

"Digo o mesmo! Boa sorte!"

"Obrigado!"

"Agora onde será que a Ino se meteu?"

"**O que está fazendo aqui?"**

Continua…

* * *

**Aqui está o 2º capitulo, como prometido.**

**Eu não sei o que se passa, mas eu não consigo colocar os links das roupas(os links acima não funcionam), então se quiserem ver me mandem uma mensagem ou assim.**

**Obrigado**

**Nota: Não sei quando irei postar o 3º cap. mas provavelmente será no proximo final de semana**

**XOXO**

**Mariana**


	3. The Finale

"Pelo que me parece estou numa festa"

**"Sim, eu consigo ver isso"**

"Então porque perguntou?"

**"Sakura não começa!"**

"Começar o quê? Além do mais eu é que devia estar a fazer essa pergunta!"

**"Hum...o Dobe arrastou-me para aqui, mas esse não é o ponto, era suposto voçe estar em casa!"**

"Pois mas eu também fui meio arrastada para aqui."

**"Não interessa! Onde é que está o ("Voce poderia expulsar o Sai, Naruto e Kakashi daqui para nós podermos aproveitar")"**

"Bem está em casa. he he he"

**"Eu não vejo graça nenhuma"**

"Oh Sasuke não podemos simplesmente aproveitar a festa?"

**"E o que é que eu recebo em troca?"**

"Hum...depende do que voçe quiser..."

**"Tudo o que eu quiser?"**

"Tudo."  
**"Parece tentador..."**

"Vamos dançar Sasuke-kun?"

**"Dançar não está no meu conceito de aproveitar a festa."**

"Oh vá lá!"

**"Não!"**

"Oh bem se voçe não quer dançar vou ter que arranjar outro parceiro."

Sakura começou a andar até á pista de dança, fingindo que procurava outro parceiro para dançar. Sabia perfeitamente que o namorado, posessivo e ciumento como era, nunca permitiria que ela dançasse com outro. Foi dito e feito, pouco depois sentiu seu namorado a agarrar-lhe o braço e a virá-la para ele.

**"A única pessoa com que voçe vai dançar sou eu."**

E foi para a pista de dança com ela. Sakura sorriu, seu plano tinha dado certo.

**"Então o aproveitar o tempo sozinhos ainda está de pé?"**

"Hum... não sei, acho que vou precisar de um pouco de persuasão."

**"Toda a que quiser!"**

Os dois começaram a se beijar no meio da pista, e ao mesmo tempo dançavam ao ritmo da musica (lenta).

SPLASH (som de alguém a atirar água para cima de outra)

**"NA-RU-TO!"**

"Naruto! Porque fez isso?"

"Ora esse Teme estava quase comendo voçe viva Sakura-chan!"

**"Q-U-A-N-T-A-S V-E-Z-E-S É Q-U-E E-U T-E-N-H-O Q-U-E R-E-P-E-T-I-R: ELA É MINHA NAMORADA! EU FAÇO COM ELA O QUE EU BEM QUISER!"**

"Ora ma..."

"Naruto cale-se, vamos Sasuke-kun, vamos para casa."

"Ino por favor deseje um feliz aniversário ao Kiba por nós."

15 minutos depois...

"Como se está sentindo Sasuke-kun?"

**"Bem, porquê?"**

"Não sei, poderia estar com o orgulho ferido depois daquilo."

**"Hum não é aquele Dobe que vai ferir meu orgulho!"**

"Bom, então talvez não precise de meus cuidados especiais."

**"Aqueles cuidados especiais?"**

"Sim, estava a pensar dá-los a voçe, mas como voçe está tão bem..."

Sakura vira costas pronta a sair do quarto, mas Sasuke abraça-a, impedindo-a de sair.

**"Não, eu preciso dos seus cuidados, o meu ego está muito ferido!"**

"A sério, ainda agora estava tão bem..."

**"Estava fingindo."**

"Bom já que precisa tanto..."

Sasuke não a deixou acabar a frase porque a deitou na cama e subiu para cima dela.

**"Não precisa dizer duas vezes."**

**FIM**

* * *

Espero que gostem, eu sinceramente achei que ficou fraco, e talvez refaça o capítulo quando tiver tempo, mas primeiro vou terminar o "Relógio" e depois decido.  
Mais uma coisa, o título do capítulo é "The Finale" que vem de "Season finale" (final da temporada) é uma brincadeira, por isso não pus "The End".  
Deixem Reviews  
xoxo  
Mariana


End file.
